


Dream's nightmare

by SkylerSkyhigh, Tereox_X



Series: Nightmare's Gang [17]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Betrayal, Brotherly Bonding, Brothers, Character Death, Child Abuse, Choking, Corruption, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Death, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hide and Seek, Horror, Hugs, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Lies, Mistakes, Music, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Pain, Past Abuse, Sibling Bonding, Sobbing, Tickling, Twins, Verbal Abuse, antivoid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-01 14:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tereox_X/pseuds/Tereox_X
Summary: Dream gets a horrible night terror, featuring his twin and the horrible monster that consumed him.





	Dream's nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction was written as a roleplay collab between xXUndertale_loverXx (X) and SkylerSkyhigh (Sky).
> 
> ~Roles~  
Dream - X  
Nightmare - Sky  
Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Dream blinked as he woke up, yawning a bit as he sat up. He looked around, frowning confusedly.

Where the hell was he?

White was all around him, absolutely no splotch of colour.

"Dream." a voice spoke softly in the empty void.

Dream flinched, his head whipping around to find the source of the voice but there was nobody there.

"Wh-who's there?!" He asked, slightly freaked out.

"Dream.... why...?" the voice asked softly.

"W-what?" Dream asked, completely confused.

"Dream..." a figure said in the distant white void. "Why...?"

Dream looked over, not able to recognise the figure in the distance. He ran over. This was really creepy but maybe they needed help!

"Dream..."

The figure became clearer and it turned out to be Nightmare, before he had turned into a black monster. Before he had eaten the apples. Nightmare looked at Dream with a pained expression.

"Why...?" he asked with tears streaming down his face. "Why did you hate me...? Why did you leave me...?"

Dream gasped shockedly.

"I.. I didn't hate you, Nightmare!" He replied with wide eye sockets, taking a step towards his twin who he had thought to have lost.

Nightmare didn't seem to be any closer, no matter how many times Dream stepped forward.

"You left me brother..." Nightmare whispered. "You hated me..."

"I didn't! I could never hate you, Nighty!" Dream denied desperately.

"Then why...?" Nightmare asked, looking up at Dream with wide pained eyes. "Why did you leave me...? Why did you forget me...? Why? Did you really hate me that much?"

"I didn't leave you! I'd never do that! We were together all the time, don't you remember?" Dream asked, tears in his eye sockets.

Nightmare didn't respond for a moment, just staring at Dream with tears streaming down his face.

"You lied." he said softly. "You said you'd never hate me. That you'd never leave me. But you did. You broke your promise."

"I d-didn't!" Dream stammered. He'd been with Nightmare until the end. Until he had been killed by that beast that had taken over his body.

Nightmare wiped away his tears and looked at Dream with wide shaky eye lights.

"You promised... But you lied." he said softly as more tears fell. "How much more lies did you tell me?"

"I didn't lie, Nighty. I didn't! I was with you until the day you... died..." Dream sobbed, hugging himself.

"Dream... Dream I-!" Nightmare was cut off when black tendrils wrapped around his neck and choked him.

Dream's eye sockets widened in shock and fear and he ran towards Nightmare, trying to help him.

Another tendril wrapped around Dream's ankle, tripping him and preventing him from going towards Nightmare.

Nightmare choked, reaching a hand out towards his brother pleadingly. "Drea-!"

More black tentacles came out of nowhere and wrapped around Nightmare completely, going into his mouth and eye sockets.

"Nightmare!" Dream screamed as he fell onto the floor. He tried to tug himself free but didn't get anywhere, tears rolling down his cheek bones.

Nightmare slowly got consumed by the black goop until there was not an inch of him uncovered. It was silent for a moment, the black blob unmoving.

Then it moved. The black goop moved until it turned into the monster that had consumed his brother. He smirked at the brightly coloured skeleton. "Hello Dream."

"Nightmare!" Dream sobbed, closing his eye sockets tightly.

He looked up, flinching when he saw the beast that had consumed his brother.

"No!!" He screamed, trying to get away.

Nightmare chuckled sinisterly. He began walking towards Dream in slow purposeful steps, the tendril on Dream's ankle keeping him trapped.

"You never questioned why I took your brother, did you?" he asked in a low rumble.

"Then why did you?!!" Dream shouted, trembling in fear.

"Because you're a Dirty. Liar." Nightmare smirked at him, now face to face. "You didn't deserve him. What did you ever do for him? He was always there for you. Loved you. Cared for you. What did you do? Lie."

"I didn't lie!! I loved him! I cared for him!" Dream shouted, sobbing harshly. He was trembling, the negativity of the other being was exuding overwhelming.

"Cared for him?!" Nightmare smiled wider, mocking him with laughter. "What did you do to show it?! Nothing! You left your brother to die!"

"I couldn't stop it! I tried!!!" Dream sobbed desperately, flinching back from the beast that was exuding pure negativity.

"Tried?!" Nightmare laughed as a tendril wrap around Dream's neck, not yet choking. "You stood there doing NOTHING when I killed him. You RAN. What part of that did you try?"

The tendril tightened around Dream's neck. "Well, it doesn't matter. You'll soon join him."

With a tight squeeze, Dream's neck was snapped effortlessly.

Tears ran down Dream's cheek bones as he trembled, wincing when a tentacle wrapped around his neck.

He screamed when it was tightened, his vision going black.

\---

Dream woke up with a scream, tears running down his tear stained cheek bones. He was sobbing, curling in on himself as he grabbed his neck, trying to get rid of the choking tentacles.

He could still feel it. The cold tentacle wrapped around his neck. The negativity it radiated. The tight squeeze and the quick snap. It made him sob louder on his bed.

It took him half an hour to calm down, still wiping away his tears that just kept coming.

Dream was shivering as he sat on his bed. There was no way he'd be able to sleep that night anymore...

Dream thought back to that beast's words and Nightmare's. He hadn't lied. He loved his brother. More than anything. He knew he did.

But then, why had he dreamed that? It never once crossed his mind that he had stopped caring for Nightmare. He had been with his brother up until he died. They had some fantastic memories. Right?

Dream sighed and pulled out a golden orb. It wasn't as bright as his usual orbs. Because this one was his, or at least before Nightmare had died. It contained all their good times together. There had to be a lot, right? They had spent so much time together.

Dream closed his eyes and the orb glowed as he delved into a memory.

Dream giggled as Nightmare hung upside down on a tree branch. He was such an amazing climber. He jumped up and pulled himself onto a branch next to him, smiling. He didn't notice the villagers that approached their happy moment.

Nightmare laughed when he saw Dream sit on the branch he was hanging on.

"You look like you're sitting upside down brother!" he said happily.

Dream giggled.

"You look so funny, Nighty. Like a bat." He replied with a smile. He tried to copy Nightmare and hang upside down but couldn't do it, his hands gripping onto the branch tightly.

"Ookay. Bad idea..." He mumbled as he felt his grip slipping.

Nightmare laughed and pulled himself up, standing up on the branch steadily. He grabbed onto Dream's hands to pull him up, unaware of the uninvited guests.

"Here, let me help." Nightmare said as he firmly grabbed Dream's hands.

Dream nodded, grabbing onto Nightmare's hands.

"Don't hurt him!" A villager shouted. Dream flinched and his grip slipped.

"Shit!" Nightmare exclaimed and quickly grabbed Dream's hand mid-air. He grunted when it pulled his arms hard and he fell onto his chest. He couldn't pull Dream up like this. He didn't have enough leverage to pull Dream up nor the momentum to swing him to another branch, they were too low. "Hold on!"

He quickly flipped his hands one by one and he flipped himself over, hooking his legs on the branch before he lowered himself and Dream down closer to the ground. He let Dream go once he was low enough, grunting in pain from the strain on his arms.

"You okay?" he asked through his wince.

Dream winced as his shoulder sparked with pain but gritted his teeth and pushed through the pain. He waited until he was close enough to the ground and let go, landing rather well.

"Thanks, brother!" He called up before focusing on the villagers, frowning at them.

Nightmare gave a tired thumbs up as he laid there. He'd pull himself up later, when his arms weren't hurting.

"Dream!" a villager spoke while running at him. "Are you okay? He didn't do anything did he?"

"I'm okay. But you really shouldn't just start shouting. Someone could have gotten hurt." Dream explained, crossing his arms. He had actually gotten hurt and he was sure Nightmare's arms hurt too.

The person looked at Dream apologetically. "I'm sorry Dream. I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just shocked that _he_ was holding you from the branch like that." the villager said while frowning at Nightmare.

"Holding me from the branch?" Dream echoed, sounding and looking very confused. What did they mean?

"You know, he was grabbing you. I thought he was going to let you fall from there and hurt yourself!" The person said while glaring at Nightmare.

Said skeleton leaned away from the gaze and looked down sadly. He hadn't done anything. But... he really could have hurt Dream.

"No. He was just trying to help me. I almost fell down because I was trying something I shouldn't have." Dream explained.

"He's a much better climber than me." He added, smiling.

Nightmare smiled back at Dream happily. Though deep inside, he didn't feel like he deserved Dream's praise.

"Oh." The villager said softly. "Well, if you say so. Be careful Dream." the person said, intentionally glaring at Nightmare.

"Yeah. I will be." Dream agreed, rolling his aching shoulders with a slight wince.

The villager nodded, giving Nightmare one last glance before walking away.

Nightmare sighed softly in relief before staring down at Dream. "Hey, you want to play hide and seek?"

"Yeah!" Dream agreed enthusiastically.

\---

Dream giggled quietly, hiding behind a tree as he watched Nightmare. He wasn't paying attention to him.

Dream jumped out of his hiding spot and tackled Nightmare, giggling evilly.

Nightmare yawned slightly as he sat on the ground bored out of his mind. Dream had said he'd come but he hadn't-

"Ah!" Nightmare exclaimed in shock when he was tackled onto the ground. He huffed playfully. "Dream!"

"Tickle attack!" Dream exclaimed cheerfully, tickling his twin relentlessly while he giggled.

"No! Nahahahahahaha! Dreheheheheam!" Nightmare laughed loudly, struggling under his twin. He tried to push Dream off but he was losing strength in tickles.

Dream chuckled as Nightmare pushed him weakly and grinned down at him, looking extremely smug as he pinned his twin.

"Yes, brother?" Dream teased smugly.

"Youhuhuhuhahahahaha! Stop! Mehehercy!" Nightmare cried out as tears of laughter dotted the corners of his eyes.

Dream smiled, continuing to tickle him for a few moments longer before he finally showed mercy.

Nightmare laughed loudly, still weakly struggling under his twin. He panted when the attacks finally stopped.

After a moment, he spoke between panting breaths. "Do I get apology cuddles?"

"Sure." Dream replied with a smile, hugging his twin. He cuddled into him with a happy hum.

Nightmare hugged back happily.

After a minute he pushed Dream onto his back and grinned. "Payback." he scribbled his fingers all over Dream's ribs.

Dream yelped as he was pushed down and giggled as he was tickled. He quickly held Nightmare close and rolled on top of him, switching their positions with a grin.

"Payback? I don't think so." Dream said smugly as he tickled his brother.

Nightmare whined when he was rolled back onto his back and looked up at Dream. He laughed loudly when he was attacked with tickles once again.

"Nahahahahaha! No fahahahahahair! You're strohohohonger!" Nightmare cried out between loud boisterous laughter.

"You're faster and a better climber." Dream responded factually, smiling down at his brother as he stopped tickling him and cuddled him close.

"And you're the best brother ever." He added, snuggling him.

Nightmare chuckled softly from the lingering tickles before hugging Dream back just as hard.

"Thanks Dream. You're the best twin ever." Nightmare said with a large smile.

"Thanks." Dream replied with a smile, snuggling his twin.

"You wanted to show me something?" He asked, remembering that Nightmare had told him to come here.

Nightmare nodded when he was reminded and sat up. "Yeah. Hold up, I have it somewhere..."

He checked his pockets a few times before he finally found it. He pulled out a flute from his jacket and handed it to Dream. The flute had been painted a beautiful starry sunset and it has a symbol of a sun on it with the initials DM.

"Wow!" Dream exclaimed, his eye lights sparkling with excitement.

"This looks so cool!" He added, examining it closely.

"Did you make this?" Dream asked excitedly, already knowing the answer.

Nightmare smiled shyly at Dream. "I... painted it. You like it? I know it's not much but I know how much you love music-"

"It looks so amazing! Thanks Nightmare!" Dream replied, hugging him tightly.

Nightmare chuckled and hugged back happily. "Anytime Dream. Anything for my brother."

Dream smiled happily.

"Do you want me to play something for you, brother?" He asked. He'd been borrowing a friend's flute and he'd been practising relentlessly but now he had his own!

"Can you play that song we made up together?" Nightmare requested softly.

"Sure." Dream replied with a smile. He'd been practising that one for a while now. He pulled back and played a small tune to get used to the flute before he started playing.

Nightmare sat back on the grass as he listened to his brother play the song on his new flute. He closed his eyes and let himself be lost to the music.

Dream closed his eye sockets as he grew more and more confident when he managed to play the song with no mistakes.

Nightmare laid on his back as he listened to the song. Dream was really good. He was glad he had gotten him the flute.

Dream flinched as he felt a tap on his back and was ripped out of the memory. He looked up with hazy eye lights, fresh tear tracks still on his face.

"Ink?" Dream asked confusedly.

Ink looked down at Dream with worry. It was really late at night and he had just returned from visiting some AUs. He hadn't expect Dream to be awake and crying.

"Are you okay? It's pretty late and..." Ink raised a hand to gently wipe away Dream's tears. "Why are you crying?"

"'m not..." Dream trailed off, letting out a sob as he curled in on himself, the glowing orb slipping from his hands and falling into his lap.

Ink looked extremely worried. He gently rubbed Dream's back to comfort him.

"What's wrong?" he asked gently.

Dream leaned into the touch, sobbing quietly.

"Nightmare..." Dream mumbled, not even sure whether he was referring to the night terror he'd had or his dead twin brother.

"Oh..." Ink trailed off, unsure of what to do. He'd never dealt with anyone having a nightmare before. But he had seen Sans comfort Papyrus before in some AUs so...

"What was it about?" he asked gently.

Dream trembled slightly with a sniffle.

"Nightmare turned... Tentacles... Hurt..." Dream stammered, sobbing quietly as he covered his face with his hands.

Ink's face hardened at those words and hushed Dream softly. "Shh... don't worry. He's not here. He won't hurt you anymore. I won't let him."

"No... Nighty was hurt... That beast took him... and hurt me..." Dream sobbed quietly.

"Nighty?" Ink echoed in confusion before he shook his skull. Dream probably meant his brother before he had gotten corrupted.

"Well, that beast will pay for taking your brother. And he won't harm you ever again." Ink promised grimly.

Dream sniffled quietly and hugged Ink, shaking with barely contained sobs.

Ink hugged back awkwardly, still rubbing Dream's back gently. "It's okay. He won't hurt you again. It's okay."

"I want my brother back..." Dream sobbed quietly, one hand going into his pocket to hold the flute tightly.

"Shh... I know. I'm sorry Dream." Ink said softly, now knowing how to respond to the situation. "I'm sorry you lost your brother. I'm sorry."

"I wish I'd have done more..." Dream sobbed quietly, closing his eye sockets tightly as he clung to Ink.

"You did what you could. You couldn't stop what happened." Ink reasoned with a frown. "Don't beat yourself up for what happened in the past. What's done is done. What matters now is what you choose to do about it now."

Dream nodded with a sniffle, burying his face into Ink's shirt as he squeezed his eye sockets shut tighter.

He'd make that bastard pay!

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did, please leave a Kudos or even a comment to show us that!
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


End file.
